An Extraordinary Jellystone Adventure!
by Jerry Tong Kai Wei
Summary: A crossover between Phineas and Ferb and Yogi Bear, Yogi has decided to make his park have an exciting attraction thanks to Phineas and Ferb, while Perry is on a mission to hinder Doofenshmirtz who recently teamed up with Dick Dastardly and Muttley. It's a fun and entertaining story for all ages, with wacky antics and one of the best crossover stories ever!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jellystone Park's New Visitors

It was a warm and sunny day in Jellystone Park, with the Flynn-Fletcher family taking a picnic holiday in the home of the bear who's smarter than the average bear (yes, literally exactly). The visitors who visit Jellystone Park often take picnic baskets, which might attract this bear's attention to steal their baskets for the perfect meals he could have ever imagined. The park ranger of this park has been feeling irate on this matter, so he had a rivalry with him as he tries to prevent this bear from robbing picnic baskets for sure.

When the Flynn-Fletcher family arrived at the grassland of Jellystone Park, they got the picnic site prepared for themselves, ready to feast. The two young brothers, Phineas and Ferb decided to relax and think of any further plans for the sake of beyond imagination. The two bears watched them suspiciously as they hid behind a bush.

"Hey Ferb, look at this forest! Looks like we're gonna build something more exciting so we can go through the forest in one go!" said Phineas as he thought of an idea.

"Gee Yogi, what are these kids? Are they really whiz kids or something extraterrestrial from another planet?" Boo-boo, Yogi's sidekick asked him.

"I'm really not so sure about them, Boo-boo buddy, but maybe it would be a chance to sneak up on their baskets so we can enjoy our meal together!" Yogi exclaimed; he could be as smart as Phineas and Ferb, by comparison of intelligence.

"Hey Ferb, did you hear those voices? I am sure it could be someone we are familiar with..." Phineas said as he heard sounds rustling from the bush.

"Oh dear, Yogi, I am afraid that we are caught off-guard! We're gonna get have ourselves caught in the headlines if they plan to kidnap us!" Boo-boo got worried about the safety of themselves, causing him to speak out in fear.

"Fear not Boo-boo, I can still sense some goodness in them!" said Yogi as he tried to calm his sidekick down.

"Why, isn't this the bear who shares the similarity of being smart? I know you must be smarter than the average bear!" Phineas gleefully pointed out at the bush.

"Alright, kid. You win this match! You've guessed me, and I'm smarter than the average bear! Yay-ay-ay!" Yogi said as he came out of the bush with Boo-boo.

"We've seen you on TV before, and you are really crafty in stealing picnic baskets!" Phineas later explained, " The name's Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb. Nice to meet you, Yogi Bear!" He said as he shook hand with Yogi Bear gingerly.

"Same goes to you, my new friend Phineas. This is my sidekick Boo-boo, ready to help and assist me at any time!" Yogi said as Boo-boo felt relieved.

"What relief, Yogi! It looks they aren't bad after all!" Boo-boo said as he wiped off the sweat on his head.

"Woah. Look at this forest, looks much normal than usual. Why not if we make extraordinary for the park? It would be much better if we give it a makeover for it..." Phineas said as he examined the forest.

"Yup, I'm sure we'll need to entertain the visitors and make them happy and contented! I would like to see an attraction which is more exciting in Jellystone!" Yogi said.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" said Phineas as an idea conjured up in his mind. "We're gonna build a forest adventure attraction!"

"May I help you then, my pal Phineas?" Yogi asked, " I would like to work with you as a friend!"

"Sure you may," Phineas said until he thought up something, "Hey, where's Perry?"

"Who's Perry then?" Boo-boo asked, "A strange mythical imaginary friend of yours?"

"He's just our pet platypus!" Phineas answered.

"A native monotreme of Australia, indeed!" Ferb answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Perry's Mission Begins!

Meanwhile, Perry went over to a bush and put on his trademark fedora hat, and he then leaped into one of the burrows which lead him into the hideout. As Perry reached the hideout, the screen showed Major Monogram's face who is ready to give Perry a mission.

"Good afternoon, Agent P, we have a mission to brief for. It is indeed special because Dr. Doofenshmirtz is working someone right now." Major Monogram reported.

"It's a Wacky Racer who is famous for cheating, and he's now working with him for revenge and domination," Carl answered.

"Additionally, they are working on a project that can really cause destruction and threaten the peace. Your mission is to halt the project quickly before they do! Good luck, Agent P! Briefing's dismissed!" Major Monogram finished the briefing as Agent P went off in a flying car to the headquarters of his nemesis, Dr. Doofensmirtz.

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry smashed through the window and saw Doofenshmirtz along with Dick Dastardly, the evil Wacky Racer. They were plotting an evil scheme for revenge and turn the tables on the people who have done anything against them in the past.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! There you are! You really knew I was working with this infamous trickster who has never won a single race!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Actually, I just won one, in Moscow!" Dick Dastardly replied. "Alright, Muttley; put the trap on him!"

"Razzen-fracken-bracken-fazzen you said it!" Muttley said raspily as he activated the trap, causing a tight glass aquarium to close down on Perry.

"So, let me introduce you to my new partner Dick Dastardly, he's a race known for dirty tricks and good-for-nothing plans to get those racers off the course!" Doofenshmirtz later explained, "As we know, we both have suffered from a problem which hinders us from success, so we built this machine to take over the entire tri-state area and change the rules of the races!"

A machine was then later revealed, "Behold, the Evil Dirty-Trick Scheme-inator! With this, we will take over the entire tri-state area and rule the world racing tournaments with our rules!" Dick Dastardly said as he laughed evilly along with Doofenshmirtz and Muttley. For Perry, he knew it must be the chance to stop them before things make a turn for the worse.

* * *

 **Uh oh, looks like Doofenshmirtz and Dick Dastardly are up to no good! What are Phineas and Ferb doing with Yogi Bear for something fun? Please read, review and request me suggestions if you want to!**


End file.
